


Guardian Angel

by artisticFlyer



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlyer/pseuds/artisticFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuwata and Oogami talk about guardian angels and maybe flirt a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

“Do you believe in guardian angels?”

“Hmm… I can’t say I’ve ever thought about it. Could you explain what you mean?”

“My mom used to tell me that every kid has a guardian angel when they’re born. They watch over and protect that kid until they can take care of themselves and keep out of trouble. That said, mine’s probably gotten tired of me because I _still_ get into trouble,” Kuwata joked.

Oogami smiled. “Perhaps. Or maybe your angel is simply taking a different form now.”

Kuwata grinned up at her. “Yea, a big, strong, beautiful one.”

Her shoulders shook with laughter. “Flattery isn’t going to get you out of detention, Kuwata-kun.”

Kuwata’s grin turned sheepish. “Damn. Never hurts to try!”


End file.
